The Other Personality
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: Yuuri always had another personality inside him, watching what he does, keeping quiet. One day, the personality had had enough and decided to take over Yuuri's body, for certain amount of time, to make things done HIS way. Chapter 2 UP! Pairings can be...
1. From the darkness, the quiet observer

**Prologue: From the darkness, the quiet observer.**

Watching... From the shadows of his mind I watched. What the foolish boy does... His antics always get people laughing. The powerful being has not been aroused by the boy but I could feel that it would be soon. For all my life I've been watching quietly and now, I feel that I should make my presence known when...?!

What the... The foolish boy is getting himself sucked into a toilet bowl! I paused, before giving off a smirk. This may be my chance, to take over this boy's body when he landed on this brand new and curious world. Of course, he assumed that this was an amusement park. Quickly, before he stood up, I sent a sharp wave of pain and quickly took over his body, making sure that he remains asleep and will only wake up when we are back in his world.

**End POV**

For a few moments, a young black haired and black eyed boy stood, looking confused, before immediately falling down in pain. A breeze went by and the seemingly fallen unconscious-in-pain boy opened his eyes, but with a new look. A smirk graced his face and he looked up the sky whispering under his breathe, "Hope for the best, new world."

Lolhahahlolhahah;o;eiknrflasdhgbkia

And that ends the prologue. As you can see, I started from the beginning because the plot bunny had new ideas. I thought I could start from somewhere in the middle but it was chased off because I haven't watched all the episodes yet. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!


	2. Shibuya Yuuri, You are the Maou!

OHMYGOSH! 4 reviews! What a happy start for this new story! And so many hits too! Thanks for whoever that read this story of mine!

**Replies to reviews:**

**Black Angel Of Destruction: **Hooray for me! And, gives you Oreo chocolate cookies for being the FIRST reviewer ever!

**Lostarel2931:** Thanks! You sure will see how Conrad reacts!

**ThePastIsThePast: **(Inserts reply to Lostarel2931's review)

**Blueeyesangle:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou although I wish I do TT**

**Chapter 1: Shibuya Yuuri, You are the Maou!**

"_Aw, I wish I wasn't pregnant in the summer" A young women with a bulging stomach sighed. "I am all hot and sweaty and I can't even eat cold things. Even my make-up is melting. Not to mention I'm clumsy and all worn-out." A young man beside her replied, "I didn't notice. You are still beautiful. So beautiful that you could stop this car" He held her hand and continued, "Let's get through this summer and raise a healthy child. In my hometown, births in April are celebrated the most and they are called "Yuuri."(Yuuri means prosperity or to prosper.)_

_The woman smiled and said, "April... "Is Yuuri."_

The wind blew as a boy with short raven hair and midnight black eyes stood and remembered a small memory that his mother had told him before. His name was Shibuya Yuuri. Yuuri looked around and noticed a young lady holding a basket of odd-looking fruits. He paused and thought,_ "I must be cautious around here. Anyone can just kill me with this pathetic and not very muscular body."_

Yuuri walked towards the lady, intending on asking where he is. However, his plans were foiled when the lady started stuttering in a weird language. _"English! This woman is speaking in English!"_ Yuuri realized immediately. Although the other Yuuri sometimes slept through important yet boring speeches, this Yuuri listened from his mind, sometimes taking notes by making them appear out of thin 'mind' air by 'borrowing' the powers the powerful being locked somewhere held.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the lady started screaming and ran away. Surprised, he masked his face in a cool, calm and blank face before taking one of the weird fruit and walking towards the direction the lady went. He was suddenly stopped when he saw three men on three horses galloping in his direction. Yuuri was not stupid and noticed that they were soldiers.

Suddenly very cautious, he however did not make any attempt to run away. As it would be foolish to get their attention. He pretended to be a bystander watching whatever is happening. Alas, Lady Luck is not with him this time. (God, I sound like Albus Dumbledore!)That was also when he noticed that other people wearing similar odd clothes as the lady before and had started to throw rocks at him. They were also holding spades and pitch-forks.

Yuuri could only make out a few words which were, "Demon", "Monster" and "Go away". His eyes narrowed as a muscular, blonde soldier appeared by his side. He spoke a few words and suddenly grabbed his head and squeezed. Gritting his teeth in pain, he glared coldly at the man, _"My head is NOT a stress ball!" _Suddenly, the man dropped him and the pain slowly eased.

"Well, can you understand us now?" He asked as Yuuri slowly stood up. He glared but did not say anything and just nodded. "Tch. And I thought the next Maou would be worthy, but his just a mute idiot." The blonde man sneered. Yuuri felt like snarling at him angrily but was roughly reminded that he was in another world. So he schooled his face into an emotionless mask and stared blankly at the man. The blonde man flinched slightly at the look and suspicion was obvious in his eyes. (Note: Maou means Demon King.)

"Just our luck. He had to appear here." Voices.

"Let's get rid of him now." They were talking about him!

"The monster got back up!" One said. "Someone take the children back to the house." Another had said when a third man suddenly dropped down to his knees and said in a depressed tone, "It's no use. This village will be burned down, just like Kentanau twenty years ago." A bulky man growled, "Now wait, he is unarmed. And just look at his hair and eyes. They are like those of the Soukoku." (Note: "Soukoku" is a kingdom of people in this world.) He continued, "If we can get our hands on that Soukoku stuff, we'll obtain the strength of Froush."

A lady spoke up, "I've heard about that. In the country to the west, there's a huge reward for it." Yuuri narrowed his eyes dangerously as the villagers gripped their 'weapons' tightly. "Now calm down," The blonde head-gripper suddenly said, "You guys, this kid hasn't succumbed to anything yet. If we can persuade him here and now..." He was cut off by the sound of the hoofs of horses and a shout of, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned his head and saw another three soldiers on horses galloping to his side. The left and right seemed to be the subordinates and the middles one was the one who shouted. He yelled again, "Yuuri!" and made the horse go faster. Shouting yet again, "Yuuri!" said black hair teen suddenly thought, _"How many times is he going to call my name?"_ His eyes trailed up and widened only a fraction when he saw a flying skeleton.

His attention was quickly pulled back to the three coming soldiers as the middle man with brown hair and slit brown eyes commanded to the other two, "Don't draw your swords against the villagers. They aren't soldiers." One of them protested, "But, Your Excellency..." He was cut off by the brown hair man, "Just do it!"

The blonde head-gripper commented, "Damn, they're already here." And mounted on his horse. He and the brown hair man unsheathed their swords and the brown hair man warned, "Get away from Yuuri! Adelbert!" As Adelbert let out a war-cry, the brown hair man spoke again, "Forngrats Adelbert! Why do you encroach on our boundaries?!" The two men galloped towards each other, raised their swords and brought it down.

The other two subordinates galloped past the two men and the villagers let out a cry of fear before rushing back to the safety of their homes. Adelbert smirked, "Weller Conrad, superior among the cowards." They backed off a little and Yuuri stepped a few steps back, in case he got hit. He did NOT want to try and see if the swords were real or not. That was when the flying skeleton took hold of his shoulders and took him to the sky.

Yuuri growled angrily. Adelbert's head lifted when he heard Yuuri growl and his eyes settled on the skeleton and him, "Very clever, using those vermin for your dirty work." Conrad frowned, "They are faithful to us. They do not succumb to resentment and lose themselves." Adelbert let out a chuckle, "I see. And how about you? Don't you think it is a pity to waste those skills for those bastards?" Both Adelbert and Conrad reared their horses. Conrad smirked and said, "Unfortunately Adelbert, I'm not as compassionate as you."

Coming back from the evacuated village, the two subordinates from before yelled as their horses galloped towards Conrad, "Your Excellency!" Adelbert frowned furiously, "I'll retreat for now." He turned to Yuuri and continued, "You just be patient. I'll be back to save you!" Finished with his speech, he quickly escaped through another way. The two subordinates were about to chase him when Conrad commanded, "Don't chase him!"

Yuuri snarled in his mind, _"Save me? Why does he need to save me anyway? And which side is really the one saving me? Both could just be using me for all I know."_ The flying skeleton started speaking creepily, although it was just opening and closing its jawbones.

**A few hours later...**

It was almost sundown when Yuuri, who was sitting with Conrad on his horse, reached a cozy-looking house with soldiers on horses trotting behind them. The door opened to reveal a light purple hair man with long slit purple eyes. The purple hair man walked towards Yuuri and Conrad with a soft smile on his face. He breathed happily, "Your Majesty!" Yuuri kept his face blank, _"Majesty? Does he mean me?"_ Another flying skeleton appeared, _"There's another one!"_

Conrad suddenly spoke up, "Your Majesty, please dismount slowly." Yuuri nodded his head slightly and dropped down the horse **gracefully.** The purple hair man suddenly kneeled and said, "Your Majesty, I am relieved to know that you are safe. I, Fornchrist, have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day." Yuuri moved slightly in discomfort and a sharp pain shot through his bottom. He flinched and Fornchrist and Conrad approached him. Fornchrist asked, "Your Majesty, are you hurt somewhere?"

Conrad gave a small smile and said, "Your bottom hurts, doesn't it, Your Majesty? This is the first time you've ridden before." Fornchrist looked questioningly at Conrad, "First time? Do they not teach horse riding in elementary school? Why is the next King chosen from that kind of world?" Conrad shifted the questions aside, "That aside, Forngrats beat me to him, Gunter."

Gunter looked shocked, "Adelbert did?!" He turned to Yuuri anxiously, "Your Majesty did anything happen to you?" Yuuri stared at him blankly and shrugged, "They did throw a few rocks when they surrounded me." Gunter looked worried, "How awful." A sudden thought struck him and Gunter continued, "Your Majesty, how are you able to understand our language?" Yuuri frowned and asked softly, "This isn't Japan is it?" A nod from Conrad confirmed it.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes slightly, "Have I met you before?" Conrad's face turned slightly sad and he replied, "No." Yuuri shrugged and replied to Gunter's question from before, "I don't know how I know your language. Why don't you go ask that Adelbert guy?" There was a slight pause as Conrad and Gunter's faces darkened. But as soon as it darkened, their faces lit back up.

**Many minutes later…**

The three males had gone into the house and a fire was raging in the firewall. Gunter praised suddenly, "Your Majesty, you wear black everyday? That's brilliant! Only those born to be our royalty wear as much black as you do. Those brilliant black eyes and hair... You truly are our Majesty." Yuuri's face remained emotionless, "This is just my school uniform. And in Japan, black eye and hair are common. Also, explain why I am here... Please."

Kneeling down, Gunter nodded, "Eighteen years ago, Your Majesty's spirit was supposed to be born here. Whether it was the war at that time, or a feeling that your life was in danger, the Imperial King decided to send your spirit to a different world. Thus, your spirit ended on the world called Earth. There, your current parents created your body, and you were raised. But, there has been an emergency that required summoning you here."

Meanwhile, Conrad was examining Yuuri, _"It is a little uneasy when your King is able to hide his emotions so well. When he was younger, he was so outgoing and friendly. Now, it seemed the opposite, suspicious and cold. Something may have happened in his past, I should keep an eye on him..."_

Yuuri glanced at Gunter, "But how do you know I am the spirit you are telling me?"

Gunter's eyes started to sparkle and a faint blush fell across his face, "On the contrary, I knew it when I first laid eyes on you. Your noble black hair, your piercing dark eyes, and above all, your pitch-black garments. And lastly, your ability to understand our language. Though it is regrettable what Adelbert did to you. Gracious as he was, he called forth your ability from your spirit."

Yuuri spoke, "So this is a situation where I complete whatever mission you give me and I get to go home? So what do I do?" Conrad stopped his trail of thought and said, "You have to defeat humans."

Cold eyes. Cold tone. "Who? Where?" Conrad shivered mentally, wondering if it really was Shibuya Yuuri that was standing there.

Gunter stopped kneeling and stood up although he almost flinched at Yuuri's choice of tone, "You need to wipe out all of the humans that oppose our kingdom. For that purpose, you will need the royal power of the Maou!" Yuuri's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Wipe out humans? And what did you call me?!" Gunter did not notice and continued, "You are the shining star for the Mazoku! (Note: Mazoku literally means Demon race.) Your Majesty, the 27th Maou!" He kneeled down, "Congratulations! From this day on, you are the Maou!"

Yuuri stared at Gunter blankly, _"I may be only a personality, but..."_ His thoughts were cut off when suddenly fainted in a dead heap, the last thing he heard were the worried voices of Conrad and Gunter, "Your Majesty!"

MAOUKYOUKARAMAOUOMGOMGOMGHAHAHAHALOOKATMAHSTOREHS!!

And that ends Chapter 1! I think it's quite long! 5 pages!!! OMG!!! Anyway, I really appreciated those who reviewed and whoever that read this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! You know you want to!!!!!! Just a few clicks and that's all!!!


	3. To the Kingdom! And Yuuri's Appearance!

HURRAH PEOPLES! I'm back for the third chapter! Sadly, I am so busy nowadays I rarely get to write anymore... TT Now, to answer the reviews:

Juntomatsu: Yes. 'Warm' Yuuri will be popping up in this chapter. I'm not too sure yet if it should be long or short random ones DD Thanks for reviewing!

Jetede: Thank you for correcting the mistakes! Haha... I'm writing this based on the Anime and its translation so if there are any future mistakes I hope you or the other readers can point it out hm? DD

To all other readers out there: Thank you for reading/reviewing! Hope you continue to read this story (As crappy as it may be T.T)

_Last time:_

_Yuuri stared at Gunter blankly, __"I may be only a personality, but..."__ His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly fainted in a dead heap, the last thing he heard were the worried voices of Conrad and Gunter, "Your Majesty!"_

* * *

**Chapter2: To the Kingdom! And Yuuri's appearance!**

It was night when Yuuri finally awoke. He sighed as he dressed his clothes, which dried over time. He stood up, noticing that Gunter and Conrad was watching him carefully, and walked out to the clear night sky. Yuuri stared at the village, thinking, _"This isn't what I expected..."_ His thoughts cut short when a panicking but cheery voice resounded through his mind, _**"What the? Where am I? Wasn't I almost flushed down the toilet? Man, my body hurts so much!!"**_

Yuuri replied to the cheery voice, otherwise known as the real Yuuri, _"It seems you have woken up... Yuuri." _Then keeping his thoughts private, _"Darn! The stupid fainting thing made the barrier break!"_

[Authoress' note: Real Yuuri talking in the mind would be in **bold **_italics._Personality Yuuri will be talking in the mind in _italics_. Their private thoughts will be in _italics _underline. Also, what he meant by barrier is obviously something that keeps the real Yuuri awake and doing things that has the word 'IDIOCY' plastered across. (No offences or puns intended)

"_**Oh my god! Who the hell are you?! Why can't I control my body movements?! Where in the world am I?"**_

"_Yuuri... I am your other personality you may call me... [Personality thinks Kuro."_

"_**Hmm... So, Kuro...Can you explain the situation?"**_

For the next few minutes, Kuro explained to Yuuri what happened. [A/N: From now on, I'll refer the personality as Kuro and Yuuri as Yuuri but only when they're talking to each other. If it is to Gunter or someone else, I'll refer both as Yuuri.

Unfortunately, as Conrad walked out, he spoke to the personality-in-thought, stopping his chat with Yuuri and accidentally knocking Yuuri out, "Heika." (Note: Heika means Your Majesty.) Yuuri gave him a look and said, "You don't have to call me Heika. My name is fine." To himself, _"Personally, who the hell thinks 'Yuuri' is a good name? This is sarcasm by the way.__"_

Conrad ignored the sentence and continued, "Let's go back inside. If you get a cold, I'll be lectured by Gunter again." Yuuri sighed and thought, _"'Maou' eh? Keeps me wondering why a personality has to endure this... Man, all I wanted was some time to get control for awhile...__ AND quality time.__"_ Yuuri sighed and turned back with Conrad, back into the hut under the starlit night sky.

* * *

Time passed by, and soon morning arrived. The sunlight filtered in from the windows and Yuuri woke up groggily.

The group was quickly ushered on the road and Yuuri, feeling bored, decided to talk to them and get to know more, "You guys are Mazoku right? So I assume you can use magic then."

Conrad blinked, "Magic? Oh, you mean Majyutsu." (Note: Majyutsu refers to the magic in this world.) Gunter smiled, "Majyutsu only comes in handy during battle." Yuuri looked at them, "Hmm."

Conrad, who had forced Yuuri to sit with him, spoke again, "I, on the other hand, don't have any magical items." Yuuri blinked, "I see." Up above, the skeletal creature with wings flew, keeping up with the group leisurely.

Yuuri looked up and thought, "_I think Koshi wouldn't be so happy if I told him I can't differentiate him and the one from yesterday..."_ A groan sounded in his mind as the real Yuuri awoke, "_**Wow... I had a nice sleep. Good morning, Kuro!"**_ Kuro, disgruntled by Yuuri's awakening replied, "_Good... Morning. Why don't you sleep a little longer?"_ The personality asked, starting to get really annoyed as Yuuri had started to talk, real fast about how _fascinating_ and _interesting_ this new world is.

Yuuri, with his chirpy and bubbly voice replied, "_**No way! Besides, why can't I stay and watch?"**_ Kuro sighed mentally, "_Fine. You stay awake. Just make sure you DON'T bother me, or my decisions."_

Kuro could feel Yuuri pouting, "_**Fine."**_

He quickly looked up as a young voice shouted out, "Heika!" It came from a girl whose purple hair was in twin plaits and she held a bowl of water. Yuuri looked at her, "Yes?"

She smiled brightly and held up the bowl of water. Yuuri blinked as Gunter spoke, "Wait, Your Majesty." Yuuri looked at Gunter weirdly and then turned his look at Conrad instead when the brown haired male picked up the bowl from the girl and took a sip.

Conrad then proceeded to pass the bowl to Yuuri, which caused the boy to blink, but still drank the water out of thirst. He looked down and noticed the girl looking up nervously and trying to stop her anticipation from leaking out. Yuuri, for once, smiled at the girl, "Thank you."

Conrad and Gunter looked at Yuuri in surprise, for it was the first time Yuuri had ever smiled ever since coming into this world. Gunter then warned Yuuri, "Your Majesty, please don't consume anything that we don't give you personally. You never know what may be in it."

Yuuri looked at Gunter, his face turned cold and he gave a look that said, "Do I look stupid to you?" while Conrad spoke, "It didn't taste irregular, so I'm sure it's fine." Gunter frowned and did not notice the evil looks Yuuri sent at him, "Conrad, you are too lax in your service."

Conrad, still smiling, countered, "If we, the Royal Knights, don't assist him, who will?" He looked at Yuuri, whom had stopped looking at Gunter and instead chose to quietly listen, "Of course, I would sacrifice my life to help His Majesty." Yuuri mumbled, "You don't have to sacrifice your life..." Silence soon ensued as they continued on their way.

* * *

**Many hours later...**

Yuuri sighed as he rode a horse and asked, "Do I really need to enter by myself?" Conrad replied easily, "Yes. You must display your excellence to the people! Do not worry, the horse is very docile."

They passed the huge gates and entered a city. Confetti was thrown and people could be seen cheering happily. Gunter smiled and started to 'chant', "Welcome back, Your Majesty. You, the Imperial King and the people who make up this nation shall continue its long-standing prosperity. Ahh... You must not forget that everything that makes this world began with us, the Mazoku. Bear with you the courage, wisdom and strength of those who defeated the Sou warriors and continue our prosperity forever!"

Kuro twitched as Yuuri commented, "_**Is this the national anthem?"**_ He hissed back, "_Of course not!"_ Gunter continued, "Behold our nation, and our capital!" Yuuri frowned at his personality that he did not know, "_**It's a bit too long."**_ Kuro snapped, "_I told you it isn't!"_

Conrad commented helpfully, "Translated, it's title means the 'New Makoku'." (Note: Makoku literally means Demon Nation.)

The group continued moving as confetti fell and people appeared to give bouquets of flowers to Yuuri. He nodded his thanks to them all and the people smiled happily when they left. Yuuri looked ahead and noticed some soldiers and a man who stood in the middle standing by another gate they were going to pass.

Yuuri asked, "Who's that?" Conrad answered, "Fornspitz Sven Shistoff, the former Maou's older brother. He took control of the nation while you were gone. The former Maou... She resigned and caused quite a panic. He intends to endear himself to the next Maou." Gunter frowned, "I won't let him do as he pleases anymore. I'm sure Gwendal and Wolfram feel the same way." Conrad muttered, "I hope so." Yuuri blinked, "What happened?"

All of a sudden, a particularly large fly flew around Yuuri's horse, causing it to panic and run. Someone yelled, "Pull on the reins!" The horse continued running and Yuuri calmly sat atop. He turned when Conrad chased the panicking horse shouting, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The horse ran all the way and through yet another gate. Yuuri noticed a man ahead and pulled the reins, immediately causing the horse to stop.

The man had slightly grayish long hair and petted the horse. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, "Who're you?" He asked rather rudely as the real Yuuri yelled in his mind, "_**That was SO scary!"**_

Meanwhile, Conrad had arrived and Gunter leaped from his horse, "Your Majesty! Are you alright?" The man looked up at the male sitting on the horse calmly, "Majesty?" He whispered, and then outright, "This is?"

Yuuri raged in his mind, "_**What do you mean 'this'?!"**_ While the personality gave a cold look at the man. Gunter stood next to the horse, "Your Majesty..." Conrad rode his horse next to Yuuri, "Are you hurt, Your Majesty?"

A voice rang out, "Is _that_ the next Maou?" Their heads turned and they looked as a male walked down the steps. Yuuri went, "_**Whoa..."**_ In their heads while the personality looked on. "_**A pretty boy..."**_ Kuro laughed mentally, "_Pfft... I think I'll have fun with Yuuri's thoughts rather then this place."_

The boy had blonde, slightly messy hair and blue-green eyes. He didn't look very happy. Yuuri looked back with a cold look and the boy glared harder. The personality sighed, _"First time meeting and there's already trouble? What is wrong with my life..."_

* * *

Hahaha! I finally finished Chapter 2! Woohoo!!! Hopefully my lazy mind will start on Chapter three... REVIEW PEOPLES!!! 


End file.
